Hiro
Hiro (ヒロ) is one of the original four main characters from the beginning of the series and a former occupant of Hidamari Apartments Room 101. She is a year older than Yuno and Miyako and is the same year as Sae. Her hometown is in Yamagata Prefecture. Physical Description She is left-handed, and she has curly, salmon-colored hair that she wears in a double bun, odango-style. Her hair moves on its own in the anime and is known to be frizzy in humid conditions. She is often on diets that backfire due to her sweet tooth, occasional arguments with Sae and a general love of good food. Hiro is implied to have weight on her, but due to the style of the artwork, both in the anime and manga, it is not noticeable. Character Specialties Hiro is a great cook, a skill she learned cooking for Sae their freshman year. The girls frequently get together at her apartment, where Hiro will cook for all of them. Hiro chooses planes/2-D art as her second year elective because she wanted to improve what she already had skill in. In her senior year, with the help of Yoshinoya's guidance (and after a heart-to-heart with Sae), she decides that becoming an art teacher is her preferred career path. After weeks of intensive studying for her college exams, she secures admission to her number one choice, Ama Art University. She later discovers this is also where Natsume plans to attend. Food Served Below is a list of dishes made by Hiro, both in the anime and manga: * TBA Social Demeanor She boasts a pleasant, motherly demeanor to all of the tenants of the Hidamari Apartments. Rarely will she lapse out of her usual attitude, while dealing with things like fears of graduation or having her buttons pushed by the ever-so-happy Miyako. As the tenant with the best knoweldge of the local area, she will often serve as a guide for the other girls. Given her hospitality, Hiro is mostly sensitive and caring. She can usually be seen going out of her way to ensure Sae is well and comes running if the latter fails to maintain her own needs. She looks over Yuno during her time growing out of her shy shell in her first year at Yamabuki. Hiro makes friends easily and seems virtually impossible to hate (even by a rival like Natsume). Otherwise, a running joke includes having Hiro's berserk button pushed by Miyako. Her insecurity with her weight is played for laughs as she usually punishes Miyako for her childish taunts (yet forgives her afterwards). She has been known to starve herself before school measurement days in order to appear slimmer. Hiro is a very heavy sleeper and foregos most exercise outside of PE classes. For a time she would help the Landlady test exercise equipment in the room she had vacated, but eventually that equipment was taken out to make room for Nazuna to move in. Subtext with Sae Hiro and Sae interact so often that they might be satellite characters to one-another. Hiro is often seen tending to Sae whenever the latter fails to maintain her daily needs such as sleeping and eating. She has also been known to mumble Sae's name in her sleep. Many jokes done by virtually everyone else in the universe reference their relationship as "husband and wife", usually in a playful manner. Even Misato does this, being the first to "ship" the pair together. There are even instances where either Hiro or Sae blushes uncontrollably whenever the other says something remotely (or not) intimate. However, Hiro will frequently say affectionate things about Sae when around friends that embarrass the latter, like stating "Sae is cool in the eyes of a girl" or similar things. These usually draw comments like "What a bold statement!" from onlookers. After graduation, Hiro and Sae rent a two-bedroom apartment together at the Hinata Heights near their colleges. Miscellaneous Information *Hiro's symbol is one of her odango buns. *Her birthday is on June 15th. *She used to occupy Room 203, Nazuna's current room, but moved to Room 101 to be closer to Sae and take care of her during her deadline periods. *Before the Hidamari Sketch characters were finalized, Hiro was supposed to be an effeminate boy (Hiro is a gender-neutral name). Ume-sensei's editor dissuaded her from going through with this plan. Gallery See Also *Sae *Yuno *Miyako *Nori *Nazuna Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Hidamari Apartment resident